Turn Things Around
by Charmy094
Summary: What if Sookie didn't find Bills silence appealing? What if she loved someone else. Will one night locked in Merlottes change her life?
1. Praise The Vampire

_**Authors Note: None of the characters in this story belong to me. All belong to Charlaine Harris**_

**Chapter One: Praise the Vampire**

**Sam POV**

It's busy in the bar tonight everyone wants to catch a glimpse of the new vampire that just drifted into town. A Mr Bill Compton that's his name, I saw him checking in with Eric at Fangtasia about a week ago. Eric's the owner of Fangtasia, he's a 1000 year old vampire it's heard to believe it isn't it. I hope he will stick to what he promised Eric. Bill Compton was only allowed to live here in Bon Temps if he drank that synthetic blood –was is it called again-that's it Trueblood, Bon Temps is too small a town for him to feed everyday even if they were willing. I wonder if he will come in tonight, I certainly hope not Sookie is in tonight I don't want him anywhere near her. Awwh Sookie. Sookie is a waitress at my bar but more importantly she is the woman I've been in love with since I first saw her. She has blonde hair and blue eyes and the cutest little mouth and nose. People call her crazy I simply call her enchanting.

Suddenly there was knock on my office startling me from my thoughts of Sookie.

'Come in'

There standing at my door was a pale looking Sookie. I jumped out and pulled her in and sat her down on the sofa that was in my office.

'Sookie are you okay? What's wrong?' I was starting to panic.

'The vampire that's in town is in the bar and sitting in my section. I can't hear him Sam! He's blank like he doesn't think'

I did mention that Sookie is a telepath didn't I. I looked at Sookie her hands were shaking so bad that if she was holding a cup of water there would be none left in there. I took her hands in mine and squeezed them to get her attention. When she looked up at me I kissed her forehead and said

'Sookie everything is going to be all right. Okay, I want you to take deep breaths and calm down'

One she calmed down I led her back out to the bar.

'I'll do this table Sookie you go get yourself a drink. Okay?'

'Okay' she replies

I make my way over to the table where Bill is currently sitting at with Rattrays.

'Hello what can I get ya'll tonight'

'Can I get a bottle of Trueblood, O negative and two beers for these two' the vamp said.

'Sure coming right up'

I went off and got their drinks and returned them to the table.

'Have a nice night' I said ad walked back to the bar. I looked for Sookie, she was busy busting her other tables. I couldn't get over how beautiful she looks, the way her hair shines in light and her eyes twinkle with happiness as she chats with her customers. She spots me looking at her and smiles, I grin back at her. I can't help but not love her. I've noticed the vampire and the Rattrays have left the bar, good riddance I say. The rest is uneventful, the rest of the staff are just leaving, Sookie is staying buy to help me stock up for tomorrow night.

'Night Sam'

'Night Arlene'

It's just me and Sookie now, we get all the restocking done in no time. We are ready to leave, I'm in the office getting my mobile when Sookie calls me.

'Sam !'

'Yeah'

'The doors locked'

'I'll be right out.'

Arlene sometimes locks the door after her even if there's someone still in the bar. I double check that the safe is locked and grab my keys and walk out into the bar. Sookie is standing by the door I get my keys out and put them in the lock. I hear a snapping sound, I look down and see that the key has snapped in half. Sookie must have see the look on my face.

'What wrong Sam?' she asks

'Looks like we are stopping her for the night. The key has snapped'

I'm pretty sure that her face looks just like mine.

'Oh' she breathes

This is going to be a long night

**Thank you for reading. This is my first chapter, I should be updating in about two days I have ton of homework but I'll make time for this story **

**Review please!!!! I want to know what you all think.**


	2. The Beginning of Us

_**AN: None of these character belong to me, all belong to charlaine harris**_

**Chapter 2: The Beginning of Us **

**Sam POV **

I looked at Sookie, she sitting in one of the booths drinking a gin and tonic, she doesn't seem to be too upset about it. Then again she doesn't feel same way I do, I can just about handle not grabbing her and kissing her in her shift times. How am I meant to keep my hands off her? I meant to be going to Fangtasia tonight, apparently Eric has a job for me to do. Sometimes I wish I hadn't asked him to get those Werewolves of my back. All the jobs I do for don't seem to be enough to repay my debt to him.

'Sookie I'm just going in the office to make a phone call. Will you be all right for 5 minutes?'

'Okay Sam. I'll be fine take as long as you need. Is it all right if I have another drink?' she smiles at me. God I love that smile. I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

'That's fine take whatever you want' I return her smile with a grin.

I walk into my office and make sure I close the door so she can't hear. I dial the number and wait.

'_Fangtasia. Pam speaking_**'**

'Pam its Sam. I need to speak to Eric it's about our meeting tonight'

'_Yeah hold on'_

I just know he's going to be angry, but I can't really help it can I. I'd rather be stuck here with Sookie any day that go to his meeting anyway.

'_Shifter.'_

'Eric about out meeting tonight I can't make it. I'm locked in the bar the damn key broke.'

'_Well that's very unfortunate. Well I guess I will rearrange, I am being lenient. But this will be the last time. Understand Shifter?'_

'Yes. Thank you Eric,' and with that we both hung up.

I sit in my office, wondering what to do about this situation. I have dreamed of alone time with Sookie, but now that I actually have it I'm acting like a coward hiding in here. I build up my courage and walk out to the bar, but I don't find Sookie in there. I hear noises from the kitchen I make my way to there and there's Sookie cooking_._

'What you doing Sookie?' She jumps and the sounds of my voice.

'Damn Sam! Don't sneak upon me like that' say says breathless.

I laughed 'Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you.'

'Forgiven' she smiles.

'What are you doing anyway?'

'I figured if we are going to be here for a while I would make us something to eat. I'm hungry so I'm guessing you must be too.'

'I am. Thank you.'

I get the plates out for her and I go get the booth ready. By the time I've done Sookie is carrying our food over. She's made us steak and potatoes and man she can cook. During dinner we're both eat in a comfortable silence. This is what I like about Sookie you don't feel the need to talk to her, you can just sit and enjoy each other's company. After we've eaten I take the plates and wash them up, I make my way back to the bar to find that Sookie isn't there. I head to my office and there she is, she's looking at the photo of us that was taken at the state fair a couple of months back.

'I always liked this picture of us, we look happy. You could almost say in love,' she whispers I barely hear her.

My mind goes into over drive. Does she know I love her? What will she say if she does know? Sookie turns to look at me and I know that she has heard me. She nods her head in conformation, I bow my head to hide the tears that have started to gather in my eyes. I knew she wouldn't love me I'm too plain for her, not special enough. She doesn't say anything, she just stares at me. I turn to walk out when she suddenly says something that makes my whole body stop.

'I do love you Sam. I always have and I always will. You're not plain, and you are special enough for me.'

I stare at her with wide eyes. Did she just say that she loved me? I think she did, I can't help the grin that spreads across my face. I run to her, pick her up and swing her around. We're both laughing and I can tell it's more from happiness. I put her down and look at her there are tears in her eyes. She smiles at me.

'I love you Sam Merlotte.'

'I love you to Sookie Stackhouse.'

My head bends towards her lips, she lifts he head to meet my lips. As soon as are lips meet the touch of her lips against mine is electric. We both moan and deepen the kiss she runs her tongue along my bottom lip seeking entrance, I eagerly allow her it. We are both wrestling our tongues together. Suddenly the door to the office opens and we jump apart and stare at the person you ruined are perfect moment. We look at each other shocked to see not only one person standing there but a dozen.

'Well, well what do we have here.'

_**Sorry for not updating life has been a bit hectic. So who do you think they are hmmm? Sorry to leave on a cliffy but it will give you all something to look forward to. **_

_**You see that little but down there,**_

_**Yes that one Click it and Review please**_

_**Love you all.**_

_**\/\/\/**_


End file.
